


On the 2nd Day

by AryaWinchester



Series: 12 Days of Fan Fiction: Year 2 [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 12 days of fanfiction, Christmas, Cute, Fluff, Johnlock - Freeform, Kisses, M/M, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 00:21:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5353826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AryaWinchester/pseuds/AryaWinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Sherlock host a Christmas party for their 4 friends</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the 2nd Day

**Author's Note:**

> It's day 2!! Really hope you like this one. Its short, but cute :)

John walked around the flat, a cup of eggnog in one hand, decorating for Christmas.

Nothing had really been happening the past while. A few cases here and there, but most of the time Sherlock just stayed in his room, wandered to the kitchen for food or experiments, or played eerie music on his violin.

Which is what he had decided to do today.

“Sherlock, Christmas is on Friday. At least play something festive.” John sat down at his computer, having just decorated the tiny tree on his desk and hanging mistletoe. The flat was looking quite nice.

The tall man sighed and turned to John. “I can’t always play music to fit your needs, John.”

Nevertheless, he put the wooden instrument back up to his chin and started to play Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas.

~~~

“Hello, Sherlock. John.” Lestrade said, handing a bottle of wine to John. “Merry Christmas.”

“And to you, Greg.” John set it down on a side table. The detective just nodded and continued playing Jingle Bells on his treasured violin.

“Oh look, mistletoe.” Lestrade pointed at the bushel of mistletoe hanging a few meters away. “Don’t want to get caught under that.”

Molly and Mycroft were sitting with Ms Hudson, who was desperately trying to get them to socialize. She had somehow gotten on the topic of old friends. The other two looked around awkwardly. Molly waved and smiled at Lestrade and took another sip of her tea.

John looked around at his friends, taking it in. At least they were all together.

“Anyone need any tea? Coffee?”

Sherlock stopped playing for a minute. “Tea for me. The way I like it.”

“Me too.” Lestrade said from where he sat.

The blond went into the kitchen and put the water on. He heard people starting to talk more and Sherlock playing a holiday tune.

He got so caught up in listening and his own thoughts he didn’t notice when the hot water started screaming.

“John?”

“Hm?” The doctor looked up at Sherlock. “Oh, yes. Tea.” Sherlock stood in the doorway as John got the tray ready.

“Here you go.” He handed the taller man a teacup.

They started walking back to the main room but were interrupted by Lestrade's voice.

“You two are under the mistletoe. Don’t you have to kiss?”

“Oh, no. Uh-” John stuttered.

“What John, you don’t want to kiss me?” Sherlock questioned looking down.

John sighed. If he said no, they would call him a Christmas downer. If he said yes, he would have to kiss his best friend.

“Fine, sure. Kiss me.” He swore he saw Sherlock smirk and he leaned down and gave John a quick peck.

“There, happy?” John asked, rushing over to Greg to give him his tea, trying to avoid Sherlock's eyes.

“See, not so hard.” Sherlock strode over to his violin and started playing again.

~~~

“Merry Christmas, John.”

John looked up from his book to see Sherlock in his robe. “And to you.”

He put his head down to read again, but his chin was met with a couple of fingers, which pushed his face back up.

Sherlock was looking down at him. How had he gotten across the room so fast? Damn long legs.

“Merry Christmas.” He said again and pressed their lips together.

John could feel the blood rushing to his face and was filled with the warmth of joy.

They pulled apart and John chuckled. “How’d you know what I wanted for Christmas?”

**Author's Note:**

> Read, Write, Love  
> Stay tuned for: TenRose on Sunday December 6


End file.
